High frequency right angle connectors C, shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, are known and a previous type was composed of a die cast body 100, three Teflon® screw machine dielectrics, 102, 104 and 106, a contact 108 and a die cast cap 110. The contact 108 was press-fitted into one of the dielectrics 102 to form a sub-assembly, which was then inserted into the die cast body 100. A second dielectric 104 was then placed over the corner of the contact 108. The third dielectric 106 was then placed over the short end of the contact 108 and pressed into an opening in the die cast body 100. The die cast cap 110 was then seated into the body 100 to complete the assembly.
This structure does not provide adequate shielding because of the gap 120 that exists at the bend of the contact 108. The gap extends completely around the bend. Also, the short dielectric 106 has no stop feature to prevent it from being pushed too fair into the die cast body. Therefore, the true position of the contact 108 was determined by the fit of the pin into the dielectric and the associated tolerances of each component. These conditions proved unacceptable for the use of the connector.